inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
The Green Dragon and It's Rider It is suspected most that Arya will be the Green Dragon's rider only because she is female, Elven, and has green magic. However some people suspect Orik to be the rider, and the evidence behind this is he was the first Dwarf to ride a Dragon. This can be proven also by the fact that he wants to kill Murtagh (avenge Hrothgar) and the task would be hard without a dragon. One other possible theory is Roran. This is because he is related to Eragon and the title of the series is Inheritance. All of Murtagh, Morzan, and Eragon got dragons. The only thing is, Roran is not son of Morzan only nephew. One theory not known that I believe is Selena. I believe that Eragon will open the vault of souls only to faint. I think when he wakes up he will understand more than ever before and standing over him, Selena. This is only my interpretation. I also believe that the vault of souls is in another land. Christopher Paolini said that there were many hints to the Green Rider's identity throughout ''Eldest and that it might come as a surprise to readers.'' One interpretation can be that the Rider will be Vanir. Throughout his interactions with Eragon he shows deep resentment that Eragon was chosen as Saphira's Rider (over the likes of him), ergo he's disappointed that he wasn't chosen as a Rider. He implies that were he a Rider he wouldn't be such a coward as he accuses Eragon of being. He goes as far as to allege that Saphira tricked by Galbatorix's wiles, chose the wrong Rider. Saphira herself asserts that she rejected Vanir and many other elves during the time Arya ferried her egg between the Varden and Du Weldenvarden. Vanir has obviously given much thought to being a Rider, evidence his lengthy declamation to Eragon about the circumstances surrounding the recovery of Saphira's egg and his assertion that the new Rider would have to more powerful than all predecessors, even Vrael, to be able to defeat Galbotorix, not a weakling, cripple human. So Vanir definitely has the ambition, but what other attributes and traits of a potential Rider does he possess: * Despite his relative youth he is aware of the true nature of magic and is capable of doing magic without uttering aloud words of the Ancient Language( unlike Eragon). * He equals Eragon in swordsmanship. * He has a scholarly bent of mind as can be seen from his habit of quoting Elven texts. * Eragon observes on more than one occasion that Vanir and his peers are of a much younger generation of elves. The colour green could represent the forest and hence symbolise Elf-magic, hence Vanir should be at least considered as a potential Rider. There are the clues that Paolini alluded to; as well as Vanir's selection would come as a surprise to most readers. Another character to be considered would be Elva for these reasons -she carries a dragon's mark -she was grown by dragon power's -(theory) elva might have grown enough in physical form and mental form to match against eragon -(theory) elva is like saphira when she was young, intellectual, bright eyed, wisdom beyond her years that would influence likeness to the green dragon -she (like eragon) has made nasuda her leige -elva has skills that would have taken her otherwise years to learn (like to talk or read) -she has honor and bravery (for example she rather let herself suffer than eragon to depleate his powers helping her -she can see the future which may remain once eragon turns her back to normal Christopher Paolini said that there were many hints to the Green Rider's identity throughout ''Eldest and that it might come as a surprise to readers.' -elva would come as a surprise -a hint of elva would be saphira's quote in eragon "What you saw was the beggining of another story, another legend.Do you think that child will ever be content to be a tavern kepper or a farmer when her brow is dragon-marked and your words hang over her? You underestimate our power and that of fate" -elva is stong willed and female which would be differentiate from the trend of male riders -if she was a rider it is possible after being already dragon marked for her to have great power The Death of Another Important Figure One theory here would be Glaedr and Oromis. This is because of them being crippled. Although another supporting detail is that it is likely Oromis will reveal himself and Glaedr to Shruikan and Galbatorix. We obviously know who the winner of that would be, unless Galbatorix has been hiding because he has been crippled also. Another theory is Murtagh. The supporting details here are he is hated by all Dwarves and Eragon. If Christopher Paolini lets Murtagh remain without dying or switching sides I would be disapointed. One more theory is Arya. She is so important to Eragon that this would be such a death that people would be more upset than reading about Brom dying. A list of other possibilities: Galbatorix, Shruikan, Orik, Nasuada, King Orrin, Saphira I personally dont think it can be Galbatorix because there would be no point of the fourth book, unless of course Murtagh became his succesor. I think it could be Murtagh because he's one of the main characters. It makes sense to me because what if at the end he switches somehow back to Eragon's side but then dies fighting Galbatorix. 'Theory : ' Islanzadi dies at the end of Book 3, Brisingr. This would establish the pattern that seemed to emerge through Eragon and Eldest; as well as lend more significance to the series being name the Inheritance Cycle. So what is this pattern: * First Eragon's Uncle Garrow who raised him dies, then Brom dies( whether they are related by blood may or may not be relevant - as Eragon inherits Brom's heritage as rebel Rider, a lot of his beliefs, outlook and knowledge of the outside world are based on Brom's teachings and stories, these would also be his inheritance). These two events heralded Eragon's quest in Book 1. * Murtagh carries Morzan's legacy. * Nasuada inherits the mantle of leadership after Ajhihad's death. * Roran embarks on his quest, he bears Garrow's legacy and is out to seek revenge for his father's death. Sometimes it is speculated that he might be a descendant of King Palancar, as he seems to be such a natural leader. * At the end of Book 2, Hrothgar dies, his heir is Orik. All the above mentioned people are connected with Eragon in some way or the other, somewhere in Eldest he makes a statement to Saphira that it all ultimately boils down to family. Indeed it seems that the fate of the War and Algaesia rests in the hands of young leaders on both sides, who bear powerful legacies (or inheritances if you will) and in the choices they make. Arya is a major character, an important ally of the Varden, and Eragon's friend. If Islanzadi were to die at the end of Brisingr, and Arya to succeed her to the Elven throne, it would complete this pattern. Nasuada and Murtagh's Marriage? This theory is proven to be true 3 times. Christopher Paolini said that the Varden might turn against Nasuada and they would if she married the evil Murtagh. Nasuada also stated she liked (not loved LIKED but nevertheless) him. Murtagh also pays several compliments to Nausuada behind her back- noting how regally she carries herself, etc. in book one. Eragon is said to suspect the possibility of romance in the following narrative. Also Eragon swore fealty to Nasuada and the theory Eragon will have trouble with not helping the Empire will be true this way. Eragon's Fate Some people think Eragon will marry Arya. This is not likely, but maybe. Mr. Paolini made it clear they wouldn't marry but still, there is a chance. It is also believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix and become King Eragon of Alagaesia. However, some believe that Roran would become king and Katrina his queen.(Eragon told Hrothgar he would not seize power if Galbatorix dies.) Another theory is Eragon will go to another land for some reason not yet clear. As it is mentioned that Eragon will leave Alagasia and not return Another possibility is Eragon will find a weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree. It might be possible the weapon that Eragon findes under the roots of the Manoa tree is Brom's sword, he might have put it there after Saphira(his dragon)died. Even though this last theory is possible,Rhunon, the elf blacksmith mentioned that Brom pleaded her to make him a new sword after his dragon died. She also mentioned that there were 4 rider swords left, apart from Eragon's (Galbatorix's, Glaedr's and 2 others handed down to 2 elven families.) Solembum says that the weapon was buried beneath the tree's roots.Roots can mean origin.It is therefore possible that Brom's sword (supposing it was his) might have been handed down to 1 of the 2 elven families.(Mentioned above.) One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back from the vault of souls, or open the vault of souls only to become strong and wise. Eragon will travel to Dras Leona with Roran and encounter a lethrblaka (if you read Chapter 3 Light and Shadow of 'Brisingr' you know that). It is unclear what will happen after that. Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon might fall to Galbatorix because Galbatorix knows Eragon's true name but then break free somehow. - Unlikely ed Eragon will meet a god. Eragon might live forever or a long time like Angela said. The vault of souls is under the meona tree Saphira's Fate Saphira might mate with Thorn (if Murtagh somehow breaks the allegiance he has to Galbatorix), Greeni, Glaedr, or Shruikan (If Shruikan breaks the black magic connecting himself and Galbatorix). Saphira might die. Saphira might kill Thorn, Shruikan, or Greeni if he hatches for The Empire. Roran's Fate Roran might become king of Alagaesia or the Varden because of his kill on The Twins. Roran will probably kill the Ra'zac and save Katrina with Eragon. Roran will probably marry Katrina. Roran might become the next dragon rider. Roran might become king of Surda. Murtagh's Fate Murtagh will probably die. If Murtagh does not die, he will probably change sides. Murtagh might die after he switches sides. Murtagh might marry Nasuada. Murtagh might kill Nasuada, King Orrin, Galbatorix, Saphira, Greeni, Glaedr, Oromis, Shruikan, or the next Dwarven king. Murtagh might capture Saphira, Eragon, or Roran. Or maybe only one of them. Thorn's Fate Thorn might mate with Saphira. Thorn might kill Saphira, Glaedr, Greeni, or Shruikan. Thorn might switch sides. Thorn might die. Arya's Fate Arya might marry Eragon or another elf, But seeing as elves don't marry unlikely, although this is unlikely because it was hinted that she was in love with one of the elves who was helping her transport Saphira's egg. Arya might die. Arya might become the next rider. Arya might kill Galbatorix, Thorn, or Murtagh. Orik's Fate Orik will not be the next rider! (The Dwarves were not included in the agreement between the elves, dragons, and humans.) Orik will probably marry that one dwarf he mentions he was engaged to. Orik may become the next dwarven king (he was adopted by Hrothgar so its rightfully his) Galbatorix's Fate Lets just say if Galbatorix doesn't die it would be a huge upset. The Grey Folk They may be the power in the Vault of Souls. They may never have died out. After all, it was widely beleived the dragon riders had died out, and the existence of Glaedr and Oromis was known to only a precious few people. Perhaps they are another secret kept by the elves or another race. If we act under the idea that some of the Grey folk are still alive, have they kept their knowledge of the Ancient Language? If so then they could surely break the bonds between Galbatorix and Shruikan or even reveal the name of the language. A task that Eragon and Saphira may be entrusted with could be to find and rouse the Grey Folk to fight. Perhaps they only appear in times of great need. It could have been them that ended the elf - dragon war by placing the egg where Eragon the first would find it, and they will come back again during the period of the inheritance cycle. Eragon's Meeting with a God There has been much speculation as to what the "god" is that Eragon will be meeting in Brisingr. Some people think that it may be one of the dwarven gods that they have spoken of and this would support the claim that Paolini made about the readers learning more about Dwarven culture. It is also possible that our perception of a god might be different of what Eragon would consider a god. For example some of the characters may consider the Grey Folk or Eragon I a "god" as they would be as legendary as one and powerful with magic. Another theory is Eragon meets a fire god named Brisingr, fitting in with the title. It is also possible that Elva is or will become a God. The Inheritance series borrows heavily from the Belgariad/Malloreon series, the end of which sees the young child Eriond becoming a god.